Crimson Pearl
The Crimson Pearl was a mysterious object that manipulated the fortunes of the Collins family, and those associated with them, over the centuries. Unlike most pearls it is red in appearance is shown to be sentient. It is associated with the Leviathan race. The pearl was dicovered by Isaac Collins in the year 1690. It apparently fell from the sky during a freak blizzard. Issac it took with him as he sailed to America to start a new life. He believed it brought him good luck. In 1700, fearing he selfishly held onto the pearl for too long, Issac sent it to his cousin in England Silas Collins, who gave it to his wife Grace Collins. She wore the pearl as part of a pendent. When the England branch of the Collins family went bankrupt in 1734, it was sold off in auction. In 1780, Andre DuPres gave the pearl, still in its pendent form, as a gift to his wife Marie DuPres. It causes her to have dream which prophecies the French Revolution. This prompts the DuPres family to leave Paris for good and join their cousins in Martinque. Believing it has given them their future, Marie leaves behind in Paris in the hope it might share its strange luck with another. In 1791, the pearl was owned by Millicent Collins, who referred to it as the "Crimson Collins". Her father Theodore Collins acquired it in Paris. Her mother was wearing it when their horse led carriage bolted and killing both Theodore and his wife. By the time of 1820, Millicent is incarcerated in Portland sanatarium and decides to give the pearl to her brother Daniel Collins. In 1830, Daniel Collins wife, Harriet Collins dies, and the pearl, now in the form of a brooch, is to be buried with her. However Lamar Trask, the undertaker, removes the broach and places it into his own safekeeping for Harriet's sake believing that the meek and lowly shall inherit the earth. The pearl is then passed on to Lamar's descendent Gregory Trask and is still in his possession by 1896. Gregory's bother in law Simon Briar steals it from Gregory. Moments after he accuires it Angelique Collins shows up looking for the pearl and uses a spell to kill Simon so she can take the pearl. Angelique takes the pearl into The Underworld and offers it to the Dark Lord in exchange for her mortal soul. Deciding that it could be a threat to his power. He destroys it. In 1915, Charles Delaware Tate brings the pearl back into existence for a gypsy named Ivanka Romano in the hope she can remove his curse. The following year Ivanka takes the pearl to Collinwood and upon discovering the Parallel Time Room she gives it to alternate version of herself who work in that version of Collinwood (1970 PT) at a servant. In 1955 PT, Quentin Collins has the pearl fashioned into a ring which he uses to prose to Angelique Stokes. By the year of 1970 PT, Aneglique's twin sister leaves Alexis Stokes the pearl in her will, having died six month previously. Alexis notices that the pearl ring is missing, it was last seen in East wing parlour. In 1973, back in the main timeband, Carolyn Stoddard has a dream and hears the voice of Jeb Hawkes. He instructs her to follow his voice, which leads her to the unused room in the east wing of Collinwood. There she finds the crimson pearl. Jeb tells her that the pearl has returned to this world, that it will protect her and grant her every wish she could make. The voice of Jeb is heard again, however it gets deeper until it is that of another. The voice is of the Crimson Pearl itself. Quentin Collins returns to Collinsport, having heard from Professor Stokes, who is now in Egypt, that Carolyn and Maggie Evans are falling under the spell of the Crimson Pearl. Quentin takes the pearl to Widows' Hill. It reveals to him that it was made by the Leviathans. It needs one more wish in to bring its masters back to life. Quentin wishes to know how to defeat it. The pearl speaks with the voice of Isaac Collins and recounts how it came to be discovered. Quentin realizes that it didn’t come from the sky, it came from the sea, that the sea was its prison. The crimson pearl panics at this revelation and attempts to summon its masters. Quentin throws the pearl back into the sea. Background information and notes *It features in the audio play The Crimson Pearl. A special story celebrating 45 years of Dark Shadows. Category:Collins Family jewels Category:Big Finish Audio Dramas Category:Audio dramas